The present invention relates to a latch-and-bolt block in which the actuation of the bolt into the closure position occurs simultaneously with the closure actuation of the latch.
In latch-and-bolt locks, actuation of the bolt into the closure position can occur only after the latch has already engaged the corresponding selvage, particularly after closing a door from the outside. When a door provided with a latch-and-bolt lock is closed from the outside, the door is first of all set ajar until the latch snaps into the position for engaging the corresponding selvage and then the bolt is actuated into the closure position by means of the key.
However, it can be convenient to have the bolt move into the closure position automatically, i.e., without having to use the key, when the door is closed from outside. The key would be used only to open the door from outside.